Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 March 2016
16:33:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:33:52 He's back 16:34:37 !updatelogs 16:34:37 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 16:34:59 done now I guess 16:35:11 Still shows up in activity 16:35:47 I think you have to wait till it's a complete bot 16:36:15 Oh, so that I do through Special:Contact on comm. central 16:36:24 yes but wait 16:37:00 Waiting... 16:37:43 !tell Sandgar . 16:38:07 !tellon 16:38:08 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 16:38:16 !tell Sandgar . 16:38:17 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Sandgar that the next time I see them. 16:38:26 !seenon 16:38:26 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 16:38:43 !seen Happy Tree Friends 16:38:44 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Happy Tree Friends 16:39:06 XD and the fun starts 16:39:08 wait here 16:40:18 !seen The Sun 16:40:19 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen The Sun 16:40:40 !seen myself 16:40:41 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen myself 16:42:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:42:48 !seenon 16:42:49 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 16:42:55 !tellon 16:42:56 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 16:43:34 !commands 16:43:34 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 16:44:01 !told Sandgar 16:44:02 Mr Creeper500: I haven't been able to deliver your message to Sandgar yet. 16:44:28 !tell Sandgar Happy Tree Friends 16:44:29 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Sandgar that the next time I see them. 16:44:55 !tell Ditto Creeper Bot Oh no, you again XD 16:44:56 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Ditto that the next time I see them. 16:49:55 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:50:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:50:49 test 16:50:51 Sandgar, Mr Creeper500 wanted to tell you @ 2016-03-31 16:44:28 UTC: Happy Tree Friends 16:52:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:52:28 !seenon 16:52:30 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 16:52:30 hi Bot Lumpy 16:52:31 !tellon 16:52:32 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 16:52:57 The "Bot" part didn't give it away? 16:53:12 !commands 16:53:12 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 16:53:26 na, I know it is a bot 16:53:30 just saying hi lol 16:53:55 You should see what they do to the bot on comm. central 16:54:12 !seen the sun. 16:54:13 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen the sun. 16:54:49 lol 16:54:54 so you can mess with it 16:54:59 !seen Ditto Creeper Bot 16:55:00 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Ditto Creeper Bot 15 minutes and 51 seconds ago. 16:55:10 cool 16:55:26 !seen an assehole 16:55:27 Sandgar: I haven't seen an assehole 16:55:33 lol 16:55:47 !updatelogs 16:55:47 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~22 to log page). 16:56:08 We need to register it if we want the logs hidden 16:56:28 !seen myself. 16:56:29 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen myself. 16:57:05 !tell Sandgar Hi 16:57:06 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 16:57:25 so you can hide the bot 16:57:42 Yeah, but you need to ask staff to flag it 16:57:55 okay 16:58:05 are you going to do that soon 16:58:17 Tomorrow, if all goes well 16:59:02 !tell KennyX1994 Hello 16:59:03 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell KennyX1994 that the next time I see them. 16:59:16 that is cool 16:59:24 so you can make it say stuff to people 16:59:29 hey want a nice avatar for it 16:59:48 I was thinking of a Pod Lumpy 17:00:24 yeah 17:00:25 But I'm open for suggestions 17:00:54 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Pod_Lumpys/Gallery 17:00:55 enjoy 17:01:37 17:01:57 17:02:27 !seen Peas In A Pod 17:02:28 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Peas In A Pod 17:02:46 lol 17:02:54 use the second one 17:03:07 and then get hello to mkae replacements 17:03:58 I'll do that when he's offline, a partition of my computers hard drive is already logged in as him. 17:04:50 !seen Happy Tree Friends 17:04:50 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Happy Tree Friends 17:05:14 lol 17:05:18 what a disgrace the bot is 17:05:25 i see 17:05:29 !tell Mondo WE WANT MORE EPISODES! 17:05:30 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Mondo that the next time I see them. 17:05:38 lol 17:06:04 If only 17:06:09 !commands 17:06:09 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:06:15 !yton 17:06:41 !plugins 17:06:41 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell 17:07:35 Wish we could get someone to run it 24/7 17:08:51 !tell Sandgar what I just said 17:08:52 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 17:09:23 yeah 17:09:31 agreed 17:09:58 But that person would need to leave their computer and internet on 14/7 17:10:03 24/7 17:10:07 ... 17:10:40 yeah 17:10:47 well most can get their interner on 17:10:51 thta is no problem 17:10:54 computer 17:10:57 is nother hting 17:11:27 I can leave my internet on np, but ,y computer has a heat problem 17:11:58 oh damn 17:12:49 Because a dance is only fun with cake flower on the floor 17:12:55 idiots... 17:14:19 !updatelogs 17:14:19 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~61 to log page). 17:15:50 *test* 17:17:14 !seen Sandgar 17:17:15 Mr Creeper500: They're here right now! 17:17:43 !seen Ditto Creeper Bot 17:17:43 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Ditto Creeper Bot 38 minutes and 35 seconds ago. 17:18:40 !tell Me Hello 17:18:40 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Me that the next time I see them. 17:24:47 !seen anything at all. 17:24:48 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen anything at all. 17:25:59 lol 17:26:02 hey I am going 17:26:03 bye 17:38:21 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 17:38:22 !quit 20:01:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:01:22 want a chat tag 20:01:43 'sandy 20:01:48 'sandygar 20:02:00 !tellon 20:02:01 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 20:02:07 !seenon 20:02:08 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 20:02:22 what you activating 20:02:34 !seen Sandgar 20:02:35 Mr Creeper500: They're here right now! 20:02:40 That 20:02:42 lol 20:02:43 cool 20:02:47 !seen myself 20:02:48 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen myself 20:02:59 !KennyX1994 20:03:20 !seen KennyX1994 20:05:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:05:14 !seenon 20:05:15 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 20:05:19 !tellon 20:05:20 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 20:05:27 !seen KennyX1994 20:05:28 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen KennyX1994 20:05:57 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 20:05:57 !commands 20:06:39 !tell Sandgar Hi 'sandy 20:06:40 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 20:06:54 *test* 20:07:04 !tell Yong Feng hello 20:07:06 Sandgar: I'll tell Yong that the next time I see them. 20:07:13 lol 20:07:29 He can't do that to people with two words in their name 20:07:48 !tell Mr_Creeper500 hallo 20:07:49 Mr Creeper500: You can't !tell yourself something! 20:08:12 !tell Yong_feng Hi 20:08:13 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Yong feng that the next time I see them. 20:08:32 thats how you do it 08:14:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:14:24 *test* 08:14:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 08:14:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:14:59 Test 08:15:13 !updatelogs 08:15:13 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~5 to log page). 08:15:52 !logs 08:15:52 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 08:16:22 !updatelogs 08:16:22 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 2016 03 31